


RWBY AFTERLIFE: The Story of Chunhua and Ji-yeon

by Blakeybean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chunhua is basically Yang in Blake's body, Emo mom Ji-yeon, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Incest, Small bit of angst, Spider-crab, Tik tok references, Too many flashbacks to count, Wholesome mom Willow, too many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeybean/pseuds/Blakeybean
Summary: After the war against Salem the members of team RWBY have settled down. Surprisingly still together and living in one house, Yang and Blake decide it's time, and through pain and happiness their twins were born.Chunhua, who acts like her mother Yang, but looks like her mom Blake is the first to be born out of the twins. Then there is Ji-yeon who is the exact opposite of her sister. Over reading see how each of them grow and fall in love in the weird fluffy story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, it's me ya boi and I'm new here. Also to add onto that this is my first story on here so you're gonna have to bear with me. I'm dearly sorry I should stop with the puns before they become tearable, but anyway enjoy this stupid piece I call a chapter. Also heads up, in the beginning it's going to short stories until the two girls start to heading to school.

Yang would have said Blake wasn't ready for these small humans in her body, but the cat faunus took it surprisingly well, it was after that Yang started to get worried. 

     Blake would nap more often leaving the golden bear to tend to the twins they have created together, and to add onto that, without Blake's help she couldn't even tell who was who, but she got through it. But the tales began when Blake got nursed back to health by the all mighty Weiss. 

"Are you sure we should leave her like this?" Yang asked quietly once her wife set the black haired twin in her crib, the black cat was clinging onto her cat plushie for dear life kinda concerning the older yellow-haired girl. 

"She's fine babe, she's just in love with that plush is all." The Belladonna girl giggled as she kissed the golden bear on the cheek before going to put the other twin to bed. Yang sighed as she gently caressed Chunhua's cheek, the baby giggling and purring to her mother's movements.  
"Awww you have your mom's purrs~" Yang cooed softly before pulling her finger away not soon before kissing her daughter on the forehead and whispering a prayer.

Blake on the other hand was having a quiet blast with "her daughter" by humming a song which had put the baby Ji-yeon to sleep rather quickly. Surprised by this Blake chuckled and headed over to the door where she waited for Yang which didn't take long. Once they were side to side they looked at each other and smiled before turning off the light, closing the door, and heading to their room for some alone time.

After some hours had past Yang laid in bed next to a sleeping Blake who had fell asleep way before Yang had dozed off. Now you may be asking, why was Yang awake now, well she wad awake because one of her daughter, she didn't know which one, had broken out of their crib and was just sitting in front of the entry to the parent room. The hallway light was shining on her like she was in a horror movie.  
Now seeing this Yang couldn't sleep, nor move because despite being the strongest member of former team RWBY she was a weak ass bitch when it came to horror movies which is why after watching one she always either slept with the children or cuddled Blake more close than normal, but in this Case it wasn't in a movie it was in real life.  
She gulped and slowly reached for Blake before the figure moved, scaring Yang into becoming a stick. She watched the small baby move away from the door and down the hall, and Yang didn't waste anytime turning on the light by their bed.

"Blake, Blake, Blake." The scared yellow-haired girl started shaking her wife awake which for the first time in all the years they were together, even at beacon, it had worked. Blake woke with a groan and sleepily looked at her lover, trying to figure out why in the hell she would awake her at, she didn't even know what time it was.  
"Yang Xiao Long what the gucking hail do you want?" The Belladonna growled which sent a shiver down Yang's spine, and it wasn't the good kind of shiver.

"There's a creepy baby on the loose... " The golden bear sounded awfully scared which should have concerned the black cat, but she was way too tired for feeling anything, but sleep. Blake sighed heavily before sitting up and looking her beloved in the eyes. 

"What type of ears did it have?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone or their dog once she came to her senses. 

"U-uh cat ears?" Yang responded earning another sigh from Blake and her slamming her body back into bed. "Blake?" Yang questioned before realizing she was left to face the threat alone.

So the poor girl got out of bed quietly and slowly walked over to her door, making sure not to step on the squeaky boards. Once she had made it to the door she looked out only to see the child was in front of her sisters door which opened and a white haired figure picked her up and held her in her somehow warm arms which put the child to sleep.  
Yang sighed happily and walked back over to her bed, laying down before hearing a knock on their door frame. "Come in Weiss..." The the girl whose last name was now Rose walked it and cleared her throat.

"Your baby Ji-yeon wants you, which is why she's up." She said as Blake somehow rose and held out her arms, Weiss realized what she was doing and placed the sleeping baby in the cat girl's arms. Both yawned quietly, Weiss taking her leave and Blake snuggling up to Yang with they're baby in her arms.  
"Goodnight..." She said before dozing off, the golden bear sighed and smiled. Knowing she was safe from any threat in the room or anywhere with Blake around, she closed her eyes and started falling asleep, waiting for late morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey what's up, I just wanted to drop by and say yo and Aldo this is the last chapter where the three angels are babies. The next chapter will be about how they chose their wear so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapter after it.

Today was rather a very interesting day in the RWBY house hold. Yes, today was the day when Chunhua, Ji-yeon, and Willow finally figured out what a dog and cat was, and sadly for those animals the trio ware still toddlers.

Ein yawned and rested her head on her paws, feeling tired from the long walk she went on with Ruby, she just wanted to rest and be done with that afternoon so when the evening comes she will be beautifully fed with the scrapes from dinner. Ein was just about to close her eyes when she felt a tug at her dog ear. She tried to ignore, but it kept on happening. So she looked over to see yellow cat ears twitching and wide amber eyes looking amazed. Internally the poor tan corgi groaned and physically tried to push the child off, but Ji-yeon stayed as snug as a bug in a rug, and kept on messing with the poor dog's ears.  
Ein tried to get up and shake the child off her body like she was shaking off the remaining water on her body after she had a bath. The cat faunus didn't budge, which left Ein internally screaming,so she looked at Ji-yeon and growled causing the poor little toddler to let go and fall, making her sob and wail for one of her mother's.  
Ein didn't want to get caught so she made a run for it before anything bod, no worse, could happen. But sadly her little stubby legs could not take her far so she ended up running into Weiss which surprisingly made her topple over into the couch. "Ein what the-" She started to shout before getting interrupted.

"What happened here?!" Two voice rang through the room at the same time. Surprisingly it was Blake and Ruby, it wad surprising because mostly it would-be the bumbleby duo, but since Yang was out on an errand it was the RWB gang home alone with the children. Now back to the chaos, Blake picked up her poor yellow baby cat while Ruby walked over to Weiss and helped her up, making sure she wasn't hurt shortly after.

"Sorry for the crying and yelling, I came in here only to see Ji-yeon crying and shortly after Ein knocked me into the couch like she was running from a nuke." The white-haired woman sighed as she leaned onto her wife while the cat faunus raised an eyebrow before looking at her ball of sunshine who had stop crying and was sleeping in her arms.

"Well at least all three of you guys are saf-" before Blake could even finish the word another cry came from upstairs, the three looked at each other before sprinting to where the noise came from.  
They soon learned it came from both Yang and Blake's child and Weiss's and Ruby's child who both had claw marks on their cheeks and hands. Blake and Weiss sighed while Ruby went to go tend to the girls wounds. Willow was happy for the help, but Chunhua refused like a certain mother, all Ruby could is sigh, distract the girl, then quickly clean up her wounds.

Once Ruby finished with the wound cleaning she got up picked up the two girls and sweetly sang them a lullaby putting them to sleep like that. "Alright now the crying and screaming is done...how are we going to keep them away from the animals?" The girls looked at Ruby and sighed before one spoke .

         "When they're out we could put snowbelle outside and Ein in Yang and Blake's room since you two have her cage in there." Weiss spoke softly and once she finished the girls nodded and headed out of the room to put the baby girls in their crib. 

  After time had pass Blake's cat ears twitched to the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway and parking soon shutting off leaving the house in silence. That silence didn't really last Long due to Yang bursting into the house with a loud hello and the parents were blessed that neither of their girls woke up .

"So how was your day?" Yang asked happily only to get glares from the three other parents. "Oh that bad huh?" She chuckled before receiving glares again, but this time they seemed more of death threats. 

"Let me tell you about it."


End file.
